Ceci Ilia
| rank = civilian | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Ilia Ceci | father = | siblings = Iliana (younger sister) | relatives = Paternal grandparents - unknown. Maternal grandparents Batuk and Mishon; met once at the age of five. She doesn't remember meeting them, but has a holophoto which she keeps next to her bed. }} Ceci Ilia is a civilian and owner of Miss Ceci's on the [[USS Independence (NX-90201)|starship Independence]]. Character description History Ceci grew up on her home planet, Delta IV, with her mother and younger sister Iliana. She never knew her father and decided at a young age to serve in Starfleet. However, when learning she had to take a vow of celibacy to serve as an officer, she chose another path. She knew how hard it had been on her mother, raising two small girls alone. She wanted to taste love more than anything. Still wanting to serve aboard a starship, she entered the civilian crew masses. The first opportunity she got was serving as a bartender aboard the USS McHenry. She dealt with the scum that came through the door well; though sometimes it made her physically ill, she got through it. This also gave her the chance to pick up many phrases of many languages, enough to get her by in many dicey situations. With her tips and wages, she saved enough credits within a year's time to open her own club with a French flare of elegance. When an opening for a club owner aboard the starship Independence became available, she jumped at the opportunity and opened Miss Ceci's before the ship's shakedown cruise. She built several strong relationships with many of the officers on board; Captain Breawyn Lem for one, she considered a dear friend and confidant. They could be found on many late nights in a corner of the club discussing many issues of the time. Another was the ship's counselor, Moasi al Mari; they visited each other's quarters for tea and conversation. When Starfleet dropped the Deltan celibacy regulation and with Captain Lem's approval, Ceci applied for admission to Starfleet Academy to major as a medical officer, intending to begin training aboard the ''Independence'' until she could find a buyer for the club. She would then leave for full training at the Academy. However she would find it difficult to leave her friends. Interests & hobbies Ceci loved riding horses and handled them expertly. She rode since age two and could be found during off-time in the holodeck riding her favorite arabian stallion, Tonstal, over the meadowlands and hills of Paris on Earth. Physical attributes Tall, voluptuous, with mesmerizing sky blue eyes. As a club owner she dressed the part with tight gowns and sashayed when walking. Males were known to step aside and watch her pass in adoration. Personality & traits She was caring for others and a good listener, not because she was a bartender, but because of the way her mother raised her. Ceci tended to "mother" those who needed it, advise when asked and was friendly to everyone, even the most cantankerous of species. Ilia Ilia Ilia Ilia